


Our Song

by candyxcane



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, I suck at summary, bucky and reader have their own song, bucky think he didn't deserve the reader, but that is bullshit because he's perfect, i think they have a shelve in their own apartment with nothing but old records, their song is their wedding dance song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:36:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7245130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candyxcane/pseuds/candyxcane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky twirled you one more time before dipping you backwards, pulling you back and giving you a kiss, causing everyone in the room to roar in happiness.</p><p>“I’m glad I told you I love you that night, Mrs. Barnes.”</p><p>“Me too, Mr. Barnes, Me too.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Song

**Author's Note:**

> I think we are all need to recover from the last bucky barnes one shot (Say You'll See Me Again) I posted. I hope you guys like it :)

**You.**

You’re the reason he would lay awake at night staring at the empty ceilings, overthinking as usual. You made him want to be selfish, he wanted you all to himself, but he can’t. Everyone whispers about it and he know it, he knows that he is not the most stable man in the building. He has this internal battle with himself that he cannot be what you want. He was scared, he was The Winter Soldier after all, he didn’t deserve you. It was a sin to be falling in love with you, but Bucky Barnes is a sinner for your love.

But it’s also you who made him fight and win his internal battle with himself. People warned you about him, but do you care at all? The answer is no. You never cared about what people say, you fall in love with him just like he fell for you. This love is a sin and both of you are a sinner. But who cares? Not you, and definitely not James Buchanan Barnes. Not anymore. He didn’t feel guilty to finally uttering those three words;

_I love you_

because

_you love him too._

 

> **_Wise men say_  
>  Only fools rush in  
>  But I can’t help falling in love with you  
>  Shall I stay?  
>  Would it be a sin  
>  If I can’t help falling in love with you?  
>  **

The record hummed softly from your bedroom. You can’t help, but smiled as you hummed the tunes perfectly.

“Dance with me, doll.” Bucky said, offering his hands for you to take. You smiled, grabbing his hands, he helped you getting up from the bed to be on your feet with him.

“I guess I’m a fool for falling in love with you, Buck.” You whispered against his chest, looking up at him with eyes full of sweet tides and pool of love.

The height difference made him look down to you, he didn’t mind that he’s going to get a neck pain soon he love staring down at you. He stared at you with so much happiness, smile plastered on his face. He was in love with you. His arms warping around your waist and your arms wrapping around his neck as both of you slowly swinging to the song.

“Me too, doll. Me too.”

 

> ******_Like a river flows_**  
>  ** _Surely to the sea_**  
>  ** _Darling, so it goes_**  
>  ** _Some things are meant to be_**

You giggled as Bucky tried to spin you. He was laughing too. Times like this makes you wish you could stop the time. You wish you could frame this moment forever.

“I was so scared to be with you.” Bucky confessed. “You are you and I am me. I was scared that in the process of loving you I will lose you.”

“I’m glad you are not scared anymore, Buck.“ You said softly, a smile never left your face. The first year in your relationship was tough, all the emotions flowing between you and him is pretty new to both of you. "Some things are meant to be and this love, our love is meant to be.” You spoke softly.

 _"_ ** _Take my hand, take my whole life, too. For I can’t help falling in love with you._** _”_ Bucky mouthed the lyrics perfectly to you as both of slow dancing to the song, his eyes never left you. Dorky smile playing on both of your lips.

“I love you so much, Y/N.”

“I love you too, Bucky.”

 

> __**Like a river flows  
>  Surely to the sea  
>  Darling, so it goes  
>  Some things are meant to be  
>  Take my hand,  
>  Take my whole life, too  
>  For I can’t help falling in love with you  
>  For I can’t help falling in love with you**

“You know every couple have a song right?” Bucky stated, “What do you think if we make this our song?”

“Very fitting don’t you think?” You grinned, giving him a nod.

You agreed with him, this song is very fitting with your relationship. Your relationship wasn’t an easy one, there’s time where doubts come in and overwhelmed both of you. But somehow this love just feels right. Like how he would randomly ask you to dance with him in his bedroom, or the 2 am night walk when you/him or none of you can’t fall asleep. Everything felt so right and you wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world. You love Bucky and Bucky loves you with his whole heart.

“I can’t help falling in love with you.” You and Bucky sung the last part of the song, grinning from ear to ear.

“This is our song, love.” You claimed, placing your lips into his as the song came to an end.

_Bucky twirled you one more time before dipping you backwards, pulling you back and giving you a kiss, causing everyone in the room to roar in happiness._

_“I’m glad I told you I love you that night, Mrs. Barnes.”_

_“Me too, Mr. Barnes, Me too.”  
_


End file.
